1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an assembly of a notebook computer and a docking station and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a locking apparatus for locking the notebook computer on the docking station in a double-lock manner.
2. Description of Related Art
In this art, a docking station has been employed to interconnect a notebook computer and one or more peripheral devices, such as card or paper-tape readers, magnetic-tape handlers, and line printers. A docking station typically consists of a base and a connector-mounting rear fence projecting upward from the rear end portion of the base. In use, the notebook computer is placed on the top wall of the base and is connected to the connectors mounted on the rear fence. A rear end portion of the notebook computer is locked on the base of the docking station by engaging a pivotable retaining unit within a recess in the bottom surface of the notebook computer by rotating a push lever to a locking position. The pivotable retaining unit may be broken unintentionally in a situation where the notebook computer is pulled forwardly away from the rear fence of the docking station without releasing the push lever from the locking position.